Cheryl Kaline
|actor = Linn Bjørnland |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |appearance = The Dance of Love |image = None.jpg |path = Serial Killer |mo = Stabbing |victims = 5 killed 1 attempted}} Cheryl Kaline is a delusional serial killer who appeared in The Dance of Love. Background The Dance Of Love Cheryl is first seen preparing a drink, which she splashes on Rita's barely-conscious face before dropping a red rose on her. Later, she viciously dunks Dee Stockton's head in the fountain. Cheryl forces a rose in her mouth before pushing her head in the water again, drawing blood. Later, a woman named Janice Fox is complaining to her lover and Cheryl's husband, Craig Keline, begging him to give them a chance but Craig says he's changed. Cheryl calls, causing Craig to walk away, much to Janice's fury. Inside his radio station, Craig meets his wife. She says she has to go to her mother's for a doctor's visit. Cheryl announces she's nervous about renewing their vows. Craig asks her if she isn't having second thoughts. She denies it, but says she's noticed that he's been different - it means everything for her. He tells Cheryl the same. As she leaves, she asks him to play her song, which he accepts. In the morning, Craig, angered when she called the station to request a song, shows up at Janice's house, telling her he made a big mistake. It is assumed Cheryl followed him or traced either one of them to Janice's house, where she killed and tortured him. The BAU, believing Craig to be the Unsub on his way to kill Janice, find him dead on the bed, covered with roses and turning their attention to Janice as the true Unsub. However, it's Cheryl who is the killer, who by that time is armed with a gun, and is holding Janice hostage in a car. She takes her to a park, to the place where they were supposed to renew their vows. Cheryl tells Janice they took out the "'til death do us apart" phrase from their vows - nothing, not even death, can tear them apart. Everything and everyone couldn't leave them out. But then Prentiss, JJ, and Simmons arrive. Janice runs away as Cheryl holds the gun up to her head, threatening suicide. Cheryl says she's going to join him. She rants that his music, his voice went out to everyone. No matter where she was, she felt the air around her, dedicated to another woman and what she wanted to hear. Simmons lowers his gun and tells her if she commits suicide, she's going to miss it - Craig's final show. He tells her he recorded her favorite songs to play to her last week. She wants to hear it, but Simmons says its in the air around her. Cheryl, feeling the air around her, exclaims she can hear it. Smiling in delight, she lowers her gun as she's arrested. Behind her, Cheryl and Craig's banner announcing their ten-year-and-counting marriage falls, echoing their current state. Modus Operandi Cheryl targeted women who wrote and mailed love letters to her husband at his workplace, having seen them as potential threats to her marriage. She would kill each of her victims by stabbing each of them once in the back with a gardening shears in their homes, after presumably forcing her way in at gunpoint. She also left at item at each crime scenes referencing the title of a song from the 1930 to 50s that they requested to be played at the radio station where Craig worked. When she killed her husband, she tortured him and placed roses and and the bracelet he gave her when they renewed their vows and then gave to Janice. Profile The unsub is a male aged in his 40s to 50s who is both brazen and confident might be romantically involved with the women he's killing. It is believed he believe he brought a necklace to the first crime scene, and he always leaves behind a single red rose. Given the diversity between the victims in age, type, and ethnicity, this person is not zeroing in on a specific surrogate. Much like Ted Bundy, he is handsome, charming, and personable. He is the type of man you would probably be drawn to in a social setting. He may have a Casanova complex, which causes men to men to move from lover to lover, discarding them the moment they've been conquered. Music is supremely important to this unsub's ritual, particularly popular music from the 1930s to 1950s, and it may in fact be part of the ruse he uses to lure his victims in. Known Victims *2018: **March 25: Amanda Corliss **March 26: Muriel Gourse **March 27: ***Rita Frazee ***Dee Stockton **March 28: The attack at Janice's Fox's house ***Craig Kaline ***Janice Fox Appearances *Season Thirteen **"The Dance of Love" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Mariticidal Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Psychotics Category:Revenge Killers Category:Abductors